Worry
by RobinObsession
Summary: I'll shoot!" For once, Kaname Kuran is clueless.


[Author's Note: My first fic! . I'm so nervous to put this up! I've started lots of fics, but I've never finished one or had the courage to put it up ///

Rated for blood and swearing. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

Disclaimer: Vampire Knight does not belong to me, and neither do the lovely boys I use~ They all belong to the lovely Matsuri Hino! If they belonged to me, the story would be very different . ]

All was silent in the halls of the Moon Dorm. At least, all was supposed to be. It was midnight, and all Night Class students were supposed to be in class. One Kaname Kuran was not, but he has assumed he was the only one. But, as the pureblood prince roamed the halls of his home, his sharp hearing picked up sounds that were not normal. Delicate eyebrows furrowed, and he picked up his pace towards where his senses told him the sounds were coming from. Upon getting closer, the brunette could make out pained groans and gasps, and the sudden smell of blood hit him like a brick wall. He recognized that blood…

"Kiryuu!" Kaname broke into a run as soon as the silver haired male was in sight, but was brought up short by a yell.

"Don't come any closer!" Zero screamed, Bloody Rose in one hand and pointed at Kaname, safety on for now.

The hunter was sat against a wall, legs sprawled carelessly and head thrown back against the wall. The hand not holding his trusty gun was at his throat, nails clawing the skin clean off. Many more cuts littered his upper chest and collarbone, shown by the white uniform ripped open right down the middle. Zero's entire being was shaking violently, and his aim was trembling at best. The pale face was contorted in agony; lavender eyes squeezed shut.

"Kiryuu…." The pureblood tried again, taking a slow step forward.

"No!" _Click._ Kaname froze once more as the pale, shaking thumb of the other vampire hit the safety. The pureblood couldn't help a wince when he noticed Zero's blood-caked nails digging further into his flesh.

"Kiryuu, please-" "I'll shoot!" The shrieking, desperate voice overrode Kaname's own, and he quieted for a moment.

"I'll shoot!" the other repeated, gun shaking in his white-knuckled grip. "I swear to fucking god I'll shoot, Kuran!" Light eyes never opened to fully look Kaname in the eye, and that annoyed the pureblood somehow.

"Then shoot," Kaname dared, voice cool and not bothered in the least. It wasn't like Zero's aim would be straight. Even if it was, with forewarning like this, Kaname could easily dodge the shot.

But Zero didn't seem to hear the pureblood's words. The hunter continued to sit as he had been, tense and shaking. Sharp vampire ears picked up the beginning of a sob coming from Zero's throat, soft and too high-pitched to seem to come from a male. Slowly, drops of clear liquid fell from lavender eyes hidden by silver bangs onto a chest littered with blood. The tears mixed with the thick, red substance and slid over Zero's otherwise pale chest, seeping into his white slacks once they reached his waistband. If Kaname hadn't seen the tears dropping, he might have thought that Zero was crying blood.

It was surreal, really, to see the strong, bitchy Level D vampire crying, and for a moment all Kaname could do was stare. Then he took another careful step, and when Zero did nothing, he approached quickly and gently tugged Bloody Rose out of his grip, flipping the safety back on and putting it out of Zero's reach. The crying vampire's gun hand fell to his side, but otherwise Zero made no move.

"Kiryuu…"

Being uneducated when it came to crying vampires, Kaname placed one hand gently on one of Zero's shoulders. The shoulder shook from repressed sobs when Kaname began to rub the joint gently.

Really the pureblood felt bad for the Level D. It almost brought him to tears himself. Moving slowly so as not to startle the scattered hunter, he placed his neck just in front of Zero's mouth.

"Drink," he ordered quietly, the hand on his shoulder pulling him closer.

"No!" Zero lurched back, slamming a hand over his mouth to help control his desire somewhat.

The silver-haired male's eyes and shot open, revealing to Kaname that they were not lavender, as he had expected. The orbs were deep crimson red, the eyes of a vampire. Said eyes were wide and filled with tears as they stared at the pureblood in horror.

"No…" Zero repeated, quieter.

Kaname sighed. Sometimes this boy was too stubborn for his own good.

"Kir-….Zero. You're rapidly declining to Level E. You know that. If you don't feed…." Kaname trailed off, meeting Zero's eyes. The hunter looked at him desperately.

"I know…." Zero whispered, and the tone of his voice broke Kaname's heart.

Without thinking, the pureblood pulled Zero into his arms, holding him close and pressing the shorter male's face into his shoulder.

"Shoot me…."

[Author's note: Yes, that last line was meant to be taken with either boy saying it :D Hope you liked it! Read and Review, it makes me happy and encourages me to write more!]


End file.
